


Are You Dreaming of Me?

by PiratePlume



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/pseuds/PiratePlume
Summary: She’s been dating Matt Jackson for awhile now, they’ve even moved in together just four-months prior. They’re absolutely in love, and there’s no one else in the world she’d reserve her affections for. Sometimes Matt gets a little in his head about himself, self-conscious and anxious and in turn, becomes a little needy. Even when he wakes her up in the middle of the night, missing her while traveling far away, she’s ready to be there for him and with him. Things turn hot, and they slip into a favored bedroom role to work through their sorrow at being apart: Daddy and his princess.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Female OC
Kudos: 14





	Are You Dreaming of Me?

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

The soft vibrations were muffled on the plush comforter the cell phone was nestled atop, dropped from her hand late at night before she’d rolled over and fallen asleep.

_Bzz. Bzz._

“Mmm, no…” she mumbled, still practically asleep, brain caught in dreams and eyelids refusing to crack open.

The phone ceased buzzing. The screen lit up, went dim, then flashed again. A voicemail. Peace and quiet returned and the gentle haze of sleep lulled her back to its calm waters. Just before her head fully submerged…

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz._

Another call.

“UGGH!!!” A frustrated cry tore out of her mouth as she jolted upright and blinked rapidly, staring down at the phone. The call ended, and the culprit shone on the screen.

**MISSED CALL: Babe** 💕🦌

She exhaled a heavy sigh and flopped back down among her pillows, cracking one eye open on her currently dark phone screen. He’d call again in a moment, she needn’t bother. If she tried to dial him she’d risk sending them both to voicemail. It would be better to just wait…

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzz_

Clockwork.

She slid the pad of her thumb across the phone’s smooth screen, answering the call after another ring and slowly dragging it up to her ear. Her sleep-heavy muscles made the weight of it feel as if it were quadrupled. “Hello?” Her voice was husky and rough, and she did nothing to hide how exhausted she was.

“Hey baby!” His warm, excitable voice burst happy through the receiver and then, as his brain caught up to how she’d sounded, he spoke in a more sheepish, apologetic tone. “Oh shoot. I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

She mumbled something close to a ‘yes’ into her pillow and let her eyelids close. It was nice to hold the receiver to her ear and hear his breathing while she was tucked in bed and the world was still dark. Having the sound so close made it easier to relive the feeling she’d grown familiar with of his strong, muscular arm draping over her midsection and pulling her back up against his chest. Of his beard leaving soft scratches in her skin as he lovingly trailed kisses up her spine and along her neck. A soft dull ache started in her chest, like someone had a grasp on her heart and was giving it a cruel squeeze. It made her open her eyes and face the reality that he was only on the phone and not here with her.

“Aww, babe… I’m sorry I woke you up. I can call you back later?”

She knew he’d be hurt if she said yes, but that wasn’t the only reason for her answer. “No, stay with me,” she said, and it was as much for her as it was for him. “I miss you.” She sighed her heartache into the phone. “What time is it anyways?”

“It’s a little before ten here, so it’s-”

“Nearly two in the morning here.” She answered for him. No wonder she was so tired.

“I miss you too.” He said. An explanation for his excessive calls, needing to hear her voice in that moment. It made her heart ache again, but this was more tender and sweet than before. The amount he reached to her for support never went unnoticed. It was difficult to feel unwanted with him. Some might consider him a needy man, but it worked for her. There was something that soothed her heart and eased her worries with how frequently he sought her company out. Her anxiety never had a chance to tell her she was unwanted or a bother, burdensome to his life. He smashed through that with six calls back to back, two voicemails and three text messages.

“What’s going on babe?” She asked, curling her comforter up a little tighter around her body.

“Nothing! We just had a few hours to chill in the hotel room before we have to go to the meeting. Nick said he was going to go try and sleep in his room, then we’ll meet up at the gym. We _still_ have a few hours actually, but I couldn’t get to sleep and I…” he trailed off, but she let him fill the gap instead of doing it for him. “I missed you. I kept sliding my hand to the side of the bed, expecting you were going to be there and finding it empty. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Her lips curled upward in a small smile.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.

“It’s okay,” she reassured him, the smile growing and softening the sweet hush of her quieted voice. Even though she was alone in their shared home (they’d just bought it together four months ago) she still spoke low as if she didn’t want anyone to overhear.

“So, were you dreaming about me?” He asked with a little bit of that signature, playful arrogance at the edges of his tone.

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes. “Maybe,” she answered, and imagined him sitting in bed, shirtless, the white hotel comforter bunched over his hips and covering his legs. “All I can remember is waking up and you being the first thing on my mind.”

She wished she could see him. She loved the way her reminders and reassurance of her love for him affected him. The warmth that’d glow softly so in those rich brown eyes of his. The way he’d smile and push his rounded cheeks toward his eyes, to make them squint as laugh lines appeared at the edges. Sometimes he looked away as if it was too hard to gather his thoughts when he was looking at her, too astonished by her that he couldn’t think straight. When his attention inevitably swung back to her, her heart would ache in the most deliciously wonderful way and she’d know without a doubt that she was in love with Matt Jackson.

“I wish I was on my way home.” He said, the lament heavy in his voice.

“I do too,” she whined.

“Yeah?”

Wanting more reassurance. As always. As much as Matt paraded with a chip on his shoulder, arrogant and sometimes a little too big for his own head, those who saw him in the quiet moments away from the spotlight knew that insecurities and fear of failure often ran rampant. He could get so caught up in his head, so afraid he wasn’t as good as he actually was, that it often took someone he loved to ground him and remind him of his talents. Most of the time it was Nick, but since she and Matt had fallen in love he relied on her too, especially during those rare moments his younger brother couldn’t be there.

“Yeah, silly.” She said with a breathy laugh, “I was just thinking about how much I miss you pulling me in right against you.”

“What else do you miss me doing when I’m there?” His voice dropped playfully lower, and she felt a wanting twist in her abdomen.

Her answer was a smile he unfortunately couldn’t see paired with a roll of her eyes.

“When were you going to tell me you only called because you were horny?” She teased.

Matt’s laughter was warm and rich in the receiver and it made butterflies in her stomach. Even after all this time together.

“You’re just trying to get out of the question,” he accused. “Come on, be a _good girl_ and tell me what else you miss me doing when I’m there.”

She made a small noise in her throat. “That’s not _fair_!” She complained. He knew what those little pet names did to her and how badly she enjoyed being his _good girl_ in the bedroom.

“Come on princess,” he groaned into the receiver - she pressed it closer and heard the rustle of the blankets beneath his hand. He was touching himself. “Tell me.” This was said a little more forcefully. Impatient. He could only be pushed so far, and some nights she wanted that side of him to come through, she wanted to let him lose himself on her and do whatever he wanted to with her, be as aggressive as he needed to be with her. But tonight? Tonight Matt didn’t need his bratty little princess who required his firm hand to put her in her place. He needed his sweet angel so devoted to him, so ready to do _anything_ to make him happy that she was right there with her big, “yes daddy” eyes and pouty, perfectly kissable little lips.

“I miss when you’d curl up behind me in bed, and slide your fingers into my panties.” She said low into the phone, eager to hear the pleasured moans that’d come from his mouth.

He exhaled heavy on the phone and murmured a tight, “Mm, mhm…”

“I miss the way you’d pull my hair, slide your fingers over my clit…”

“ _Mmmm_ , yeah babe,” another groan from his end that poured thickly into the receiver, almost feeling like a physical exhale that’d push across her face. “Touch yourself,” he demanded, “and keep telling me what you miss me doing.”

Setting the phone on the pillow beside her head she clicked the speaker, and Matt’s groans and exhales and the whisper of the fabric moving as he stroked his cock filled the room, making her feel a little less alone. She pressed her head back, letting the phone slide and lean near her ear, and slipped her hand beneath the covers. Though it was dark in the room she closed her eyes anyways so she could envision the picture she was trying to paint and rely more heavily on his voice to place his presence with her. Her fingers pressed beneath the lace-covered elastic band of her panties and down between her lips. She gasped when her fingertips skimmed her clit, already desperate and raised, her pussy warm and soaked.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Matt moaned into the phone, loud.

“I miss the way you’d - **_Mmm!_** _Ah!_ -” she sucked in a sharp breath as a twinge of pleasure pulled the muscles between her legs and made her squirm, when she talked next it was through pleasured gasps “-the way you’d rub your cock against my ass and,” another sharp inhale of breath followed by a whine as she rubbed her clit and heard the sticky, wet sounds she was making, and how heavy and strained Matt’s breathing had gotten, “stick your fingers up inside me- Ahh! **_Matt!!!_** ”

“Yeah - _fuck_ \- **nnghh-** ” His moans filled the dark space around the bed and wrapped around her almost as good as if he were right there. As if it was his hand between her legs and not hers. “Don’t cum yet princess,” he said, rushed, and his breaths became loud huffs into the receiver.

“Daddy, please,” she whined, knowing she was so close…

“Not yet baby girl.” He said. “Daddy’s not done with you yet.” His voice was a little more level. He’d stopped stroking his cock to keep himself from cumming too soon, too. She wished they’d FaceTimed instead of just called so she could see him.

“Go get the toy.” He said, and though they had bought quite a few sex-toys to have different kinds of fun with when they wanted to amp things up, she knew exactly the one he was referring to. Her legs were a little shaky as she slid out from underneath the comforter and put her bare feet on the carpet. She left the phone on the pillow as she went to the nightstand, pulled the drawer open and grabbed the pink wearable U-shaped bullet vibrator with its wide base that’d slip just comfortably inside her, spreading her in a way that’d mimic the girth of his cock pushing at her pussy walls, and the flat top that’d rest against her clit while it vibrated and stimulate her into insanity.

The best part wasn’t _exactly_ about how the vibrator worked.

The best part was that it was connected to an application that Matt had on his phone and even from such an impossibly long distance, he could control the exact intensity and frequency of the pulses that’d tease her to eventual madness.

She climbed back atop the mattress and settled beside him. “Okay,” she said, still a little breathless, head spinning, “I got it.”

“Good girl,” he praised, “let me know when you’re ready.”

Their prior teasing had her drenched enough she hadn’t needed the lubricant, she let her thighs fall open and gingerly eased the vibrator up inside her, moaning low at how comfortably it spread her. “Okay Daddy,” she whined, reaching to grab the phone with one hand while the other curled tight into the sheets beside her hip. “I’m ready.”

“Imagine that’s Daddy’s cock, baby,” he murmured into the receiver, “pushing _deep_ inside you, spreading your little pussy around me. Mmm - fuck, baby girl, you’re so tight…” The hiss of breath as he sucked through his nose that spilled into a groan told her he was touching himself again too. Maybe a little more slowly now, keeping his cock thick with blood and leaking, sac sucked tight up to the base, just enough to keep his pleasure high but not yet tip him over that inevitable edge.

The vibrations started then, and she cried out, squeezing her thighs together with surprise. He’d started strong - on purpose - jolting her to the point her cry had been choked in her throat as she writhed helplessly atop the comforter.

“Feels good princess?” He grunted, fucking his hand and using her moans to imagine it was her he was inside.

“Yes Daddy!” She gasped and stretched her legs out, making everything tight, then spreading again to ease the pressure’s intensity.

“You love Daddy’s cock stretching you, _don’t you_ **princess**?”

“I _do_ ,” she moaned as he let the pulses die to gentle vibrations, giving her a moment of reprieve. Her grip readjusted on the phone, not holding it so tightly that her knuckles went white, and she took time to breathe, though the vibrations were still tingling and teasing her raised, swollen clit and making her eyes want to roll into the back of her head.

“You miss Daddy being there, don’t you?” He grunted.

“ ** _Yes_** , I miss you Daddy,” she whined. “I miss you so much,” she barely bit out between clenched teeth, losing herself to another long, loud moan that filled their bedroom from floor to ceiling. He increased the vibrations and made her squirm, heels pressing into the comforter, sweat sticking to her skin. She whined and moaned, and he groaned with her. She could hear the wet sound of his fist pumping around his cock.

“Daddy’s the **only** one who can take care of his baby right. _Right_ princess?”

“Yes, **_only_** Daddy.” She assured him without hesitation and he swiped the button on his phone screen to increase the vibrations pulsating through her. The flat-edge of the vibrator jumped faster across her clit, making her eyes roll back in her head as the piece inside her rubbed against her g-spot, her toes curling hard and her front arching toward the ceiling. Every muscle in her leg was tightening, turning to stone. The pulses reached deep and hard inside her, building her to an edge that was taking her breath away.

“Please Daddy, _please,_ ” she began to beg, breaths coming in warm panting exhales that made her already flushed, hot, sweaty skin feel hotter. “ _Please_ can I cum?” She wasn’t sure how much longer she could last.

His laugh at how cute she was, writhing, pushed to the edge by his control even halfway across the world, was cut short by a grunt as he found a particularly pleasing stroke of his own.

“Cum baby girl. Cum for Daddy.” He groaned into the receiver, and increased the vibrations at the exact moment, making the toy hum and jerk over her clit and inside her.

A scream tore out of her mouth, caught in her throat as her entire body jerked forward and her thighs shook so hard they clapped together. Lost to the throes of intense satisfaction, she was victim to do nothing but moan and whine and cry out for Matt, listening to his own long, low groans and moans as he followed her and came, too. She twitched as the vibrations continued, before Matt pressed to end them, making soft pleading little sounds she knew was making him cum even harder. The vibrator stopped.

Her entire body felt cramped, toes curled, fingers squeezing the sheets enough to make her knuckles white. Tingles of aftershocks pulsed in her cunt, and she slowly exhaled a long, low breath before her muscles began to relax and the tension in her body ached. She blinked, dazed in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm and then heard Matt’s breathless laugh followed by a soft, “Wow.” It made a tired smile curl over her mouth and she laughed too, though just barely. Every bit of her body was too exhausted to give a proper laugh.

“Yeah,” she murmured, glancing to where the phone lay on the now rumpled sheets, “wow.” She reached down and gingerly eased the toy from her body.

He laughed again and she could hear the relief in it too, all the tension that’d been building up in him before he’d called was gone from his body now.

“That was good for you too, huh princess?”

“Mmm, mhm.” She murmured, then her smile deepened and she turned on her body toward the phone, reaching to pull it closer to her body. “It always is with Daddy.”

“Aww,” he murmured into the receiver, “thank you baby girl.” His tired voice was rich. Warm. Full of love and affection. She knew it must be killing him to not be holding her, laying tired kisses on her temple, squeezing her in close to his body like he enjoyed doing after they had sex.

“I don’t want to let you go but, I have to get this cleaned up.”

“Mmm noooo,” she complained in a soft breath even while her heavy eyelids felt heavier, her breaths coming deeper, more relaxed.

His laughter was soft and made her tired lips curl into a smile. “Yes,” he said, “and you need to get some sleep after you clean up.”

She grumbled at that. “I don’t know how you expect me to move my body after that orgasm.”

“You can do it,” he encouraged her. She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Fine,” she huffed, then let the act fall not but a few seconds later. She pleaded gently and asked, “Are you going to call me again later?”

“Of course I am baby girl,” he said sweetly. “Now come on, get cleaned up and get some sleep. Dream a little more about me so you can tell me about it when we talk again. Cause I _know_ after that you’re going to be dreaming about me.”

It was her turn to laugh. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Yeah, but am I lying?” He teased.

“Shut up!”

“That’s not a denial.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop from laughing. He always seemed to know how to tease her to make her smile until her cheeks were hurting from it.

“Alright,” he said, tone saddening a little at the reality they couldn’t just stay on together forever, that he was going to have to be without her for a little bit longer. “I’ll talk to you soon princess.”

“Mm, okay,” she said, her own voice growing a little heavy, though she tried not to let him know how much she truly ached, not wanting to add to what emotions he already shouldered from not being there. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, and there were a few seconds paused as he seemed to hesitate, still struggling to end the call even after saying their goodbyes. And then, silence.

She sighed and opened up their text conversation, fingers flying quickly to send him a message she wanted him to see right away, before the sadness of their disconnection could grow too deep.

**MESSAGE TO: Babe** 💕🦌

_Just four more days and you’re back in my arms baby!!!!_

Immediately she saw the little dots pop up to say he was typing.

**MESSAGE FROM: Babe** 💕🦌

_I can’t wait baby girl._ ❤️


End file.
